Flipping the Situation
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: During the night, right before the Indians start shooting at them, Dan and Wade have a moment alone. More inside. It's not long at all.


Story: Flipping the Situation

Chapter: One Shot

Rating: PG13

Pairings: Dan X Wade

Summary: During the night, right before the Indians start shooting at them, Dan and Wade have a moment alone.

Warnings: Male to Male contact. I think there's language. There really isn't anything too heavy in this. I also would like to mention that this is a sort of test, to see if I am good enough to write for this comm. So, with that, I would like to tell you all that it is very much appreciated when you give your criticism and such. OOCness, maybe, you tell me.

Others: This was created in response to a tester for T.L.o.K's demands, or something.

"Now Dan, if you don't mind."

Dan looked up at the outlaw, his gun already cocked, prepared to shoot.

"I have to take a piss." Ben exhaled out, an eyebrow quirking up as if to ask silently on what they had expected otherwise.

Dan stood, following him with a pained grunt.

As they reached a small alcove, Ben began to speak, "Boy, that Will, he sure is restless. Ha!" He gave way to a chuckle and finished his sentence, "He reminds me of--"

"He's nothing like you, Wade." Dan's voice was hard and it seemed that he was offended by the comparison the outlaw had just tried to make.

Dan watched the other's back, then slowly turned around to give him his privacy. There came an uncomfortable feeling, then a small voice that told him not to turn his back on the criminal.

He ignored it, his grip tightening over his shot gun barrel.

"Boy Wade…" Dan breathed out, his nerves trying to come under control.

Before he knew it though, a strong force was pulling him back, and then wrestling him to the ground.

Dan gave a small grunt, yet still managed to hit Wade in the shoulder with the blunt end of the gun.

In response to this, the man gave a slightly pained yell and then grabbed a hold of the gun. Yanking it from Dan, he set his fist on Dan's chest, the gun under it, being used as a weight so that Dan couldn't move under it.

Dan tried to move up, his smaller body having no control under Wade's body. "Damn it Wade!" Dan hissed, looking up.

The man looked down at him. He held the gun there, not moving.

Both men came to a still motion. It seemed that Dan was the only one worried though. He lay there, pinned fully to the ground thanks to his own gun, and the body strength of Bed Wade.

He looked up at him, his lips parting, "What're ya' going?" He asked.

The man above him didn't move, didn't talk. He simply lay there, on top of Dan.

Dan gave a small yell, "Will!" He said, trying to catch his son's attention.

` He was quickly silenced with an elbow to the face, the pain taking him over. He was quiet after that, Wade's elbow now moving to work it's way into his throat, "Stop talking, and DON'T scream!" He hissed out into the younger man's ear.

There came an awkward feeling over Dan. He noticed how warm the outlaw really was. He could also feel the body mass, the muscles of many years riding and working out in the desert. He gave a small shiver, but was still silent.

The pressure in his throat then built up, becoming more aggressive.

"What'cha thinking about Dan?" Wade's voice was warm, and hung over Dan's face like a sweet wave of air. He couldn't figure out why the man's breath had smelled so good. Almost like sugar.

"How you're going to look, hanging from a tree!" Dan managed out, his voice struggled and his emotions clearly held with venom.

"Ohhhh…" Wade said, his own voice filled with a smirk, sarcasm hiding it faintly. "Now…I think you should go on an' rethink what ya' jus' said."

Dan looked at him, the darkness hiding most of his face. There was a few seconds where their eyes could see each other's in the gleam. It was as if they could feel a warmth. Though the person who moved first was Wade, his leg coming up, making a small contact with Dan's groin. The knee was there, against the tip of Dan's groin, casing more warmth. He moved it slowly, massaging the organ with his body.

One of his hands came up slightly, touching tenderly at a part of open flesh on Dan's skin. There, he was able to caress the skin, causing a small moan from Dan.

Dan's voice gave way to it, choking it slightly when he realized that he was the one making it.

His eyes squeezed shut, and his head turned away. "Don't…" Wade said, his voice showing a hint of anger.

He drew Dan's face back towards his, the other man's lips being claimed in a matter of seconds.

Dan couldn't fight him. Every time he tried to pull away from the man, he would be choked or violently bitten. It was better for the man to accept the violating kisses, then to be bruised, or bitten. He figured that if he made it out of Wade's grasp, then he would be able to hide what Wade had done to him, no matter how flustered that he would look later.

Pulling away from the other man, Wade finally letting him breath and take in the position that was happening, he gasped.

"Now…What'cha thinking?" Wade's voice was filled with a cruel intention, and the way that his lips curved up caused Dan to think bad of him.

"Get off of me, Wade." He said, his voice hissing out. He then gave another hiss, the man biting violently down on his neck.

Dan leaned his head back, the lips warm on his cold body. He hadn't been touched, not like this, in such a long time. Not by anyone, not by Alice. His eyes opened. "Alice…" He muttered.

Dan felt the pressure loosen, and found that Wade was now looking down at him, an eye brow raised. "What did ya' say?" He asked. His voice was a little more then worried, almost as if he were somewhat annoyed with the name, and having been called it.

"Alice…" He said. He looked up at Wade. His voice was still soft, and he seemed somewhere else, as if with his wife again.

"I'm not Alice, Dan." Wade said, his voice hot in the man's ear. "I can do so much more to you then she was ever able to." His warmth caused Dan to shake once more.

"Sorry Wade." Was Dan's only reply, his whisper coming out with no sympathy. He watched as Wade rose a little, his back straightening up.

He looked at the outlaw as he removed the gun, letting Dan simply lay there, under him. Dan saw the gun in his hand, the weapon being set down, to the side of him, and left alone.

"She's not 'ere Dan." He whispered down at the other.

Dan gave him a small smile, "Sorry Wade. I don't think that even if I didn't have a wife, you wouldn't really be able to…Uh…Replace one." His voice was strong. He hoped that Wade drew this to the conclusion of Dan not being interested.

That didn't seem to happen though, "I'll show you." His hand began to drift, dragging along with the other one that was chained closely to it as well.

Dan's voice was lost then, a gun shot screeching past Wade's head. It didn't hit him, but Wade rolled over, ducking it all the same.

As Dan rose up, one caught him on the ear, and Wade swung him down, "Get down!" He yelled.

Dan seemed to zone out, his breath catching. They were in a gun fight. It had broken out, they were the victims.

End.

This is a one shot. It is held between the scene when Wade and William are getting to know each other. Dan has to then go with Wade to the bathroom, and the Indians start to attack them. The reason as to why I chose this scene is because I didn't see this one yet. Or anything that related to it. Anyway, I also wrote this because It's my second story to the category. I want to know if everyone is okay with it. I don't want to do anything major in this category unless I have a good understanding of the characters. So, It would help me out if your criticism was based off of the whole 'OOCness' or not, I don't really care about anything else. Thanks for reading this, and please review and tell me if you enjoy it.

End: 4:20 PM 2/17/09

Start: Anytime? Not really sure.

-D.

Fumes of passion, waves of hate, I have nothing to appreciate.


End file.
